


Marigold Princess's Reproductive Headcanons

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Please read before reading my nsfw fanfics so it makes more sense possibly. Lol if I ever end up posting any.





	Marigold Princess's Reproductive Headcanons

Before I can post any of my nsfw writings, I have to explain my complicated reproductive system headcanons or otherwise it's not going to make any sense, unfortunately. (Which is why I haven't posted before but yeah.)  
  
Femmes and mechs have both genitals when they're fully developed, but femmes of course start with valves and mechs with spikes.  
  
Femmes do carry the sparklings, as they generally have bigger chassis(es?) which equals more room for babies around the spark.  
  
It's like the opposite of seahorses though. Mechs carry the original protoform(s) because they usually have bigger sparks, and then the sparkling is transitioned to the femme in a spark merge. Before this happens, when the mech has the protoform, the two are stuck magnetically to ensure that the sparkling makes it safely to the femme.  
  
Buuut there's also a subclass of mechs, usually just called breeders. They all have certain specific physical traits, meaning unfortunately for them that you pretty much know they're breeders when you do the do.  
  
They have bigger chassis, even compared to femmes sometimes, and thicker plating in order to protect the sparklings better. They have bigger sparks in order to support more sparklings at a time. They're considered the perfect frame for carrying sparklings, and it's in their programming to desperately want to carry, due to them usually emerging in dire emergencies. (Ex. War that kills off almost all the femmes cough cough)  
  
They're supposedly perfect lovers, but need lots and lots of interfacing due to their programming calling for lots of sparklings. They also have both genitals from the start, as a sign for their parents to ensure their safety.  
  
Due to their reputations, unfortunately, they're seen as a prize, and would be sold off or kidnapped before the war.  
  
Now, the ones that have survived are much more cautious about exposing their true identity, as survival of the fitness.  
  
And there's my Cybertronian biology lesson yay!  
  
(Examples of some breeders are Skyfire and Silverbolt.)


End file.
